


Профайлеры категории «Б»

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), innokentya



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Crack, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, Multi, Parody, anecdotes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Анекдоты категории «Б» спасут мир. И, возможно, психику зрителя «Мыслить как преступник» после очередной серии канона.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, МКП Челлендж





	Профайлеры категории «Б»

**Author's Note:**

> Cет анекдотов категории «Б», 40 штук.

— Дерек, ты меня слушаешь вообще?  
— Да, Гарсия.  
— Ну и о чём я сейчас говорила?  
— О своей бабской херне, как обычно.  
— Ладно, на этот раз тебе повезло.

***

Дерек: — Любимый, ты не видел мои купоны в солярий?  
Спенсер: — Я их украл и раздал бледным.

***

Однажды Спенсер спросил Джей-Джей: «Ты меня любишь?»  
А Джей-Джей подумала и была в сети 15 минут назад.

***

Спенсер:  
— Возраст — это всего лишь цифра. Она не определяет ум человека и его взгляды на жизнь. Всё зависит не от прожитых лет, а от пережитых обстоятельств.  
Продавщица на кассе:  
— Молодой человек, либо документы показывайте, либо ставьте бутылку на место.

***

Дерек: — Ты странный.  
Спенсер: — Столбиком в уме.  
Дерек: — Что?  
Спенсер: — Я так не считаю.

***

Росси:  
— Я слишком стар для этого дерьма!  
Смущенная медсестра:  
— Извините, возможно, мы перепутали анализы.

***

— Росси, что такое «некомпетентность» и «безразличие»?  
— Не знаю, Рид, не разбираюсь я в этом, да и оно мне собственно до пизды.

***

Хотч сидел дома, ему было грустно.  
Пришел Росси и сказал:  
— Не грусти, сейчас спою.  
И ведь споил, сволочь!

***

Морган: – Почему ты опоздал?  
Рид: — Почему ты опоздал?  
Морган: — Не передразнивай меня!  
Рид: — Не передразнивай меня!  
Морган: — Я люблю тебя.  
Рид: — Бабушку через дорогу переводил.

***

Гидеон и Рид играют в шахматы. В разгаре игры Рид выкрикивает:  
— Шах и мат, блядь!  
— Рид, а можно без мата?  
— Шах и блядь!

***

Эмили, мечтательно:  
— Так хочется чего-то чистого... светлого...  
Росси:  
— Пиво будешь?

***

Спенсер: — Кэт, какое у тебя хобби?  
Кэт: — Я сталкерю людей.  
Спенсер: — Оу... А я иногда по утрам бегаю трусцой.  
Кэт: — Я знаю.

***

Прентисс: — Рид, Морган, вы геи?  
Рид и Морган: — Д-да... А как ты догадалась?  
Прентисс: — Я не догадывалась, я просто спросила.

***

Идет Гидеон по отделу и слышит, как кто-то матом ругается. Заворачивает за угол, видит Рида и говорит:  
— Рид, ты же еще такой юный, расследовать дела толком не умеешь, а уже сквернословишь!  
Рид спрашивает:  
— Гидеон, а ты расследовать дела умеешь?  
Гидеон:  
— Умею.  
Рид:  
— Ну и пиздуй отсюда.

***

Рид: — А почему Морган плачет?  
Росси: — Он прошел тест «Кто ты из «Мыслить как преступник».  
Рид: — И кто ему попался?  
Росси: — Я.

***

Хотч: — Морган, мне не нравится, как ты игнорируешь мои приказы.  
Морган: — Ну так ты скажи, как мне игнорировать твои приказы, чтобы тебе нравилось.

***

Рид спрашивает Кэт Адамс:  
— Кэт, а сколько тебе лет?  
Кэт, кокетничая:  
— А сколько бы ты мне дал?  
Рид: — Пожизненно.

***

Гарсия: — Правда или действие?  
Рид: — Действие.  
Гарсия, довольно улыбаясь: — Поцелуй самого красивого человека в комнате.  
Рид: — Джей-Джей?  
Джей-Джей, краснея: — Да?  
Рид: — Подвинься, мне нужно дотянуться до Моргана.

***

Во время полицейского сопровождения Кэт Адамс умудрилась сбежать, затерявшись в толпе.  
Эмили растерянно смотрит на команду, а после обращается к рядом стоящему копу:  
— Извините, можно воспользоваться вашим громкоговорителем?  
— Да, конечно, – кивает он.  
Эмили, вскидывая громкоговоритель:  
— Прощай, сука!

***

Морган приходит к Гарсии.  
— Принцесса, ты же французский знаешь, скажи что-нибудь на французском!  
— Ну, могу нахер послать.  
— Давай!  
— Иди нахер!

***

Рид попал в новые неприятности и чудом из них вылез.  
«Чудес не бывает», — подумал Рид и залез обратно.

***

Идет Кэт Адамс по улице, слышит, Рид кого-то нахуй посылает.  
Оборачивается. Её.

***

Хотч:  
— Встаньте те, кто здесь самый тупой!  
Встает Рид.  
Хотч:  
— Рид, ты же гений! Ты серьезно считаешь себя тупым?  
— Нет, Хотч, но как-то обидно, что ты один стоишь.

***

Рид, гонясь за преступником, запрыгивает к Моргану в машину и кричит: «Трогай!»  
Морган слегка смутился, но потрогал.

***

Джей-Джей ложится в постель и, медленно раздвигая ноги, спрашивает Уилла томным голосом:  
— Знаешь, чего я хочу?..  
— Знаю. Хочешь одна занять всю кровать.

***

Рид:  
— Эй, команда, быстрее сюда! Посмотрите, как мороз разукрасил окна!  
Вернувшийся после ухода Гидеон:  
— Но ведь здесь твоим почерком написано «Джейсон Гидеон — хуила выпендрежная».  
Рид, невозмутимо:  
— Нет. Это мороз.

***

У Рида спрашивают:  
— Что для тебя лучше — Рождество или девушки?  
— Однозначно Рождество!  
— А чего так?  
— Просто Рождество бывает намного чаще...

***

Гидеон: — Запомни, Рид, умный человек всегда во всем сомневается. Только полный идиот может быть в чем-то абсолютно уверен.  
Рид: — Ты в этом уверен, Гидеон?  
Гидеон: — Абсолютно.

***

Бармен обращается к Росси:  
— Я вижу, у вас пустой стакан. Не хотите ли еще один?  
— А на хрена мне два пустых стакана?

***

Гарсия: — Так, ладно, кто из вас думал, что мы с Морганом встречаемся?  
Гарсия: — Морган, опусти руку.

***

Эмили: — Сегодня у нас на ужин гречка.  
Хотч: — С чем?  
Эмили: — С чем, блядь, я тебя и поздравляю.

***

Гарсия: — Я случайно съела целый торт, я умру?!  
Росси: — Ну, все когда-нибудь умрут...  
Гарсия: — ВСЕ УМРУТ? БОЖЕ, ЧТО Я НАДЕЛАЛА?!

***

Гарсия: — Мне нужны внимание и уход.  
Морган: — Внимание, я ухожу!

***

Эмили: — Росси, сухое вино будешь?  
Росси: — Насыпай!

***

Рид: — Хотч, поцелуй меня!  
Хотч: — Не могу, у нас, начальников, существует своя деловая этика, которая не позволяет целовать подчиненных. Если по-хорошему, то мне и трахаться с тобой не стоило...

***

Выходит Кэт Адамс в тюрьме на прогулку. Вдруг с крыши прямо ей под ноги падает кирпич.  
— Вот те раз, — удивилась Кэт.  
«Вот те два», — подумал Спенсер, бросая второй кирпич.

***

Росси: — Холодно как-то, я прям замерз весь.  
Гидеон: — Ну так разожги камин.  
Росси, закатывая глаза: — Вообще-то это был намек.  
Гидеон: — Хочешь, чтобы его разжег я?

***

Джей-Джей: — Воу, Элл, ты куришь? Знаешь, с этой сигаретой ты смахиваешь на лесбиянку...  
Элл, затягиваясь: — Прошу прощения, буду смахивать в другую сторону.

***

Ночью воры забрались в квартиру Моргана и вынесли всё — боль, страх, побои и унижение.

***

Гарсия: — О, Рид, а откуда у тебя этот свисток?  
Рид: — Мне Морган дал.  
Гарсия, понимающе: — Не, поздравляю, конечно, но свисток-то откуда? 


End file.
